Dominance
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: Julia surprises her husband.


Title: Dominance

Author: Fallenbelle

Rating: M-Please, think of the children!

Summary: Julia surprises her husband.

Notes: Spoilers for 08x05 Murdoch Takes Manhattan-if you haven't seen it, it probably won't make any sense. Blame the ladies on the forum for this-particularly LoveMondays and Fralinger. I would never come up with this on my own! :p

* * *

><p>Finally ensconced in the plush opulence of the honeymoon suite, Julia sipped on yet another glass of champagne and thought about the events of the past few days. If her wedding and honeymoon were any harbinger, her life and marriage with William would never be boring. Once again, he had proven how brilliant and brave he was, and it was for this reason that she meant it when she had told him she was proud to be Mrs. Murdoch.<p>

Still, this was her honeymoon, and to be honest, she couldn't help but feel annoyed that William wasn't with her this morning when she awoke. She'd been hoping that he would be watching her sleep or that she could watch him sleep or had at least made arrangements for room service to bring them breakfast in bed. But alas, none of these things had happened.

Of course, last evening had ended most wonderfully for her, as William was proving to be a skilled and thoughtful lover of considerable knowledge, and she'd fallen into blissful slumber, fully sated on champagne and the pleasures of the marital bed, held in the arms of the man she loved.

But his side of the bed was long cold when she awoke, and she wondered if he'd ever slept at all.

Truth be told, it didn't speak well of her own skills if after bedding her, her husband's first inclination was to dismantle plumbing.

Gulping down her glass of champagne before pouring herself another, Julia wondered what she could do to knock him off balance, when she had an idea.

She didn't have long before he returned to put her plan into action.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him, William had just returned from the lobby where he had just settled with the concierge details of tomorrow's excursion, and was looking for Julia to inform her of the particulars. Her empty champagne glass was on the table by the sofa, but Julia was gone and all was silent in the suite.<p>

"Julia?" he called out, wondering where she had gone. She knew he was coming right back and given recent events with the President and the former NYPD detective, he couldn't help but grow concerned when he walked into the bedroom, and seemingly out of nowhere, someone pounced, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him.

For a brief moment he struggled against his assailant, who put up a good fight until he realized that his attacker was none other than his beguiling bride. Well, that, and that there was little in the way of clothing- his hands largely found bare flesh during their short struggle.

Relaxing, he took note of the situation, and noticed that she wore nothing but a red silk under the bust corset that exposed her pert breasts, and one of his ties, her hair spilling down over her shoulders just as he liked it.

Well, she certainly had his attention now. As if she wouldn't have otherwise.

As she leaned forward to kiss him, he grabbed her around the waist and moved to flip their positions, when she removed his arms from her torso and pinned both of his hands on either side of his head, silently signaling to him that she was in charge.

Silently, he acquiesced and went slack, indicating her dominance of this little show.

Satisfied at his cooperation, she pulled him into a sitting position so that she could remove his jacket, vest, and shirt. He tried to reach for her exposed breasts, but she merely swatted his hands away. He instead moved to divest her of her corset, but again, his efforts were rebuffed.

"William, if you attempt to touch me one more time, I shall have no choice but to restrain you, is that clear?"

William swallowed hard, and nodded. He hadn't been expecting this, but he was hardly complaining either. Seeing her in charge and intent on seducing him was indeed quite the turn-on. He'd always had fantasies about being dominated in such a manner, but hadn't dared mention that to anyone.

He wondered how Julia knew, and decided that he must have revealed it during one of the many hypnosis sessions she'd done on him. He thought it quite likely that he didn't have any secrets left as far as she was concerned.

Which frightened him a bit, but not enough to let it distract him from this, as she soon managed to have him completely nude and pushed him back down onto the bed.

Dear God she was exquisite as he watched her perched on top of him, viewing him as the prey to her predator. She lightly raked her fingernails on his chest, taking particular care to trace circles around one of his nipples with her thumbnail, eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

Even though he'd been ordered to keep his hands to himself, he couldn't help himself and again reached out for her exposed breasts, cupping them with his hands as well as managing to roll a nipple between his index finger and thumb.

Moaning, Julia was definitely distracted enough not to notice that his free hand had once again snuck back to her corset, which he again tried to remove.

However, his efforts were quickly squashed when she regained control and immediately grabbed both his hands, managing to pin them over his head where she securely restrained them to the headboard with his tie.

"Julia," he asked with slight concern.

"That's Madame Murdoch to you, William," she corrected him. "Just follow my directions, and I assure you, what will happen here will be most pleasurable.

He merely nodded, unable to form much in the way of coherent speech by this point anyway.

Thus Julia began her sweet torture, as she began with kissing almost every inch of his body while avoiding his manhood-the one place he wanted her to touch!

Suddenly, she got up from the bed, and he watched her walk into the living room to the ice bucket where the champagne was being chilled, and poured herself a glass, bringing the bottle with her. Returning to the bedroom, she leaned against the door, calmly sipping her champagne while she studied him.

"Ju-Madame Murdoch?" he asked somewhat worriedly. Rather than have her way with him, she was merely content to study him as if he was an artist's composition.

"If you must know, I'm admiring my husband. He's been rather reluctant to let me behold his nude form, so I had to seize my opportunity where I could," she answered his unasked question.

"I had thought you planned to have your way with me, Madame."

"Oh, I still intend to. Once I finish this champagne," she replied, taking another sip and topping the glass off with more champagne, setting the bottle down on the bedside table and sitting down next to him on the bed.

With a lascivious grin, she poured some of the champagne from her glass onto his chest, the cold liquid eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. Smirking at him, she leaned down to lick the liquid off with her tongue, taking care to tug on his nipple and blow air onto it before pulling back.

Putting her hand to his face, she stroked his cheek. He was behaving better than she thought he would, a true testament to his restraint. She was well aware that he could break free from his restraint at any time if he so desired, and the fact that he hadn't yet done so endeared him all the more to her, if that was even possible.

It was time to reward him for his good behavior, she thought, as she moved down south, and again poured some champagne on a decidedly more sensitive region, eliciting a loud gasp before setting the glass down and taking him in her mouth.

His body tensing, he immediately objected. "Julia…Madame, please…you don't…ahhh," he grunted, and lay there as she pleasured him with her mouth. This was something she'd wanted to do for the past few days, but alas, he had not allowed her that privilege either.

But he didn't really have a choice now, she thought, as she massaged his balls in rhythm to the movements of her mouth. Looking up, she could see that it was taking all of his self-control not to free himself from his bonds, and she knew he was near his limit. Releasing him with a pop, she crawled back up his body, and cradled his face with both her hands, taking care to stroke his strained face with her thumbs.

He looked worried, and it was her duty to reassure him, although she certainly hoped he would grow more confident of her feelings for him with time. She knew he'd enjoyed it, but was worried about asking such a thing or even expecting it from her. "It's all right, William, I wanted to do that. I enjoyed it," she whispered, calming him down-she wanted him to be accustomed to this, to enjoy these sorts of things, not to be worried about her constantly.

"Please let me take care of you half as much as you take care of me, husband," she whispered into his ear, continuing to stroke his temples.

He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, and nodded, some of the tension ebbing from his body as he relaxed beneath her.

Realizing that she'd stretched him enough for the day, she noted that it was time for her to end this before she pushed too much. She had no interest in breaking his spirit-just expanding his horizons, and sensing that he couldn't take much more of her ministrations, Julia perched herself over his manhood, and sank down upon him, watching as his face became the perfect mixture of both pain and pleasure.

Riding him as though he were a horse, and given his overstimulation, Julia quickly brought him to completion, as he simply called out "Julia" and his body went completely rigid before his eyes rolled back in his head and he suddenly went limp beneath her, completely spent.

No wonder the French called it _le petit mort_, Julia thought, and while she suspected he must have been with other women before her, she very much doubted that he had ever done anything like what they had just done. She was willing to bet that he had never completely lost control of himself like that, and smiled at her handiwork.

She had just rendered the great William Murdoch, the man who could never stop thinking-even during his own wedding ceremony-completely incapable of thought. She had dominated him completely, and she had enjoyed it-despite that she hadn't found release herself-yet. But, she wasn't concerned; she had no doubt that William would soon take care of her in that regard.

Dismounting and quickly removing her corset, Julia released him from his restraints, and rubbed his arms to restore circulation before lying next to him, taking him in her arms, with his head upon her chest, stroking his hair as he recovered. He had buried his face in between her breasts, and his breath was shallow, but steady.

It was several minutes before a hoarse voice asked "why?"

"Because you wouldn't let me do anything for you and because you're always so concerned about me. I wanted to completely disarm you and watch you unravel," she answered truthfully.

"Well, you've accomplished that," he answered with a laugh.

They lay there entangled together for a few more moments when he realized that he hadn't yet taken care of her yet. He was spent, but she wasn't-a realization that wasn't lost on him.

"Julia, I haven't taken care of you yet, I…" William began.

"Don't you dare, apologize, William," she interrupted. "I said that I wanted to make you lose control, and I accomplished that. I got what I wanted," Julia finished.

Too exhausted to argue the point, he simply nodded and relaxed back into her embrace, pulling her tight as he felt the beginnings of slumber tugging at him. He hadn't slept at all last night, and the excitement of the past few hours had caught up with him.

Still, his last conscious thoughts were of returning the favor; he wanted to render her incapable of thought. As he drifted off, a nebulous plan began to form.


End file.
